


The Portrait

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Warrior of Light Fyris Vellir seems a tad depressed. Alphinaud decides to help.





	The Portrait

"You look a bit depressed."  
"I am fine, Alphinaud."

She had to lie to him. She didn't want him to get worried, and he couldn't really help her either. He looked at her with sad puppy eyes and she faked a smile. 

They'd been traveling for quite some time already, and he couldn't help but notice the Warrior of Light looked sadder and sadder as time went by.

"You do not have to act like you're okay. Even the Warrior of Light is allowed to feel down."

She didn't answer. Alphinaud thought really hard about what was happening to her. As far as he could remember, never before during their previous travels had she looked so sad. Something was missing.

... Or someone, he thought, and realized he'd struck gold.

That night Alphinaud insisted on staying alone by the fire. He looked so determined no one stopped him.

*****

"You look tired," Fyris inevitably told him the next morning. "You should have gotten some rest."  
"I had something important to do."

Fyris tilted her head to the side, intrigued.

"I would be happy if you would accept this. I think it's one of my best works."

The small elezen extracted a roll of paper from his bag and presented it to Fyris, who looked at it with a raised eyebrow. Yet as she unrolled it, Alphinaud clearly saw the surprise, happiness, and even relief on what little of her face he could see.

Carefully drawn was a portrait of Estinien, so real it felt like he could spring out of the paper and come to life before their very eyes. It looked so real that even though it was black and white, she could swear she saw the oh so familiar blue shade of his eyes, and the peculiar, fierce, mocking and loving spark he had in them. Even his long white hair seemed to be made of the softest silk. Fyris sighed happily. 

"Thank you Alphinaud... It's good to see his face again after so long, even if it's not in the flesh."  
"You're very welcome. It was the least I could do for you."

Alphinaud had never been one to love drawing males, yet he'd never been so proud or happy of one of his pieces.


End file.
